what_happened_in_oregon_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Epic Empire
The Minor Epic Empire is a faction consisting of a great number of minor and lesser Epics attempting to overthrow the typical despotic rulership of cities by a single Epic. They believe Epics should not rule over other Epics and that all Epics are equally entitled to rule, regardless of their status as 'minor', 'lesser' or 'High' Epics. While they may be low on raw power they make up for it with numbers and the inventive ways in which they use their powers. Members Zip: Spatial manipulation Epic and leader of the MEE, can cause an object to take up less space than it should with a number of odd consequences. Refill(Deceased) : Leader of the MEE, can refill any liquid which he considers a drink. -Killed during the attack on Thoughttown. Synesthesia: An Illusionist, Synesthesia is capable of switching light for sound and vice versa, causing entire rooms to be shrouded in darkness while a low hum sounds ominously or causing everything someone says to burst forth into bright colors instead of speech. Arhaic (Deceased): A technology manipulator, capable of rendering technology in his vicinity not to function including electronics and gunpowder. -Killed during the attack on Thoughttown. Bishop (Deceased): Energy Epic capable of shooting red bursts of energy from each hand. -Killed during the attack on Thoughttown Disrupt (Deceased): Mentalist capable of rendering peoples bodies unable to move correctly. -Killed during the attack on Thoughttown Sidestep: Can access another spatial dimension, when he moves through this dimension he cannot see our dimension anymore so must be careful not to accidentally reappear in a wall, there is no air in the other dimension so he cannot stay there longer than he can hold his breath. Collaborate(former): Strength Epic who gains the strength of those who follow him. -Defected to The Dominion after the attack. Stitch: Can control threads, has recently begun stitching up corpses and then moving them by manipulating the threads to create crude zombies. Yorrick: Can manipulate skulls, when he does so they produce a flaming aura around themselves. Scrapyard: Can transform parts of his body into various types of machinery. BioMed (Deceased): Has X-Ray vision and short range very weak telekinesis. Uses these abilities to sever vital nerves if close enough. (Killed by Saccharine) Flowerface (Deceased): Everyone is allergic to him, causes Hayfever in anyone who gets close to him, causes contact dermatitis if he touches you. -Killed during the attack on Thoughttown Spitfire (Deceased): Poison spitting, can spit over long distances as well as imbue her spit with any of a number of poisons, most skin contact only causes pain and irritation and as such she files her teeth so that she may bite her victims and inject the poison directly. (Killed during the attack on the Dominion) Neverthere: Astral projector, with no known maximum range to her powers. Swift: Speed Epic with no physical resistance to his own speed, tears his own body apart when he uses his powers. -Left for dead by Neverthere. Cute Capricious Companion of Calamity (C4): Can secrete an explosive gel from her body which she can mentally detonate, though she has no immunity to her or any other explosions. She is one of Neverthere's few friends. Uriel(Deceased): Can create a sword of flame, immune to burns from his sword but not other flames, sword is hot enough to melt through most metals. -Killed during the attack on the Dominion.